


Keeping It Under The Table

by queenfanfiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, prompt!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenfanfiction/pseuds/queenfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where is Sherlock? Lestrade probably knows...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping It Under The Table

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at SherlockBBC_Fic. Original post [here](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/5950.html?thread=24373822#t24373822).

"Lestrade?"

"Hngh? Oh, hi, John. What—what's up?"

"Erm, well, I'm looking for Sherlock actually. He should've been home an hour ago, but I've not been able to find him anywhere and his phone's not answering. I thought he might have been working on a case with you...?"

"Uh, oh! _Yes!_ Um. Sherlock—yes, he was—I had him on—a case. Right. He left—ages ago. R-r-research, I think he said—mmph!"

"Lestrade, are you all right? You're a bit flushed."

"Nonono, I'm fine! Just—a little sore, s'all. Absolutely—hrmph!—fine. Honest."

"Oh-kay, if you say so. Tell Sherlock to text me when he'll be home, if you could?"

"Of course! Will do! Have a wonderful, splendid day!"

"..."

"Sherlock, I think you can come out now."

"'Wonderful, splendid day?' Quite the picture of calm you were, there."

"Oh, shut it, you. Next time, you can try talking to John while _I'm_ sucking you off."

"I'll hold you to it, Inspector. Though I believe you'll find that I'm better at both ends of the deal than you."

"Hey hey hey. No calling judgments on my blowjobs unless we have an objective third-party judge."

"Quite. Let me see if John's available this evening..."


End file.
